Survival of the Fittest
'Survival of the Fittest' Survival of the Fittest is the second episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot' The two teams compete in there second competition, which is "survival of the fittest" when they are stranded alone in the middle of Kelp Forest, and must depend on one another for survival. 'Transcript ' Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our two teams battled it out against each other in a scavenger hunt. The Jellyfish failed miserably, and Squilliam was the first contestant to be eliminated. Which of his fellow contestants will it be this week? Find out tonight on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme Pearl: up Huh? Where am I? SpongeBob: '''Great question Pearl! into megaphone wakes up '''SpongeBob: You're in Kelp Forest! You'll be spending the next few days here, using only your natural surroundings for survival. The last team standing will be invincible from tonight's elimination ceremony. Mrs. Puff: '''No! Stranded in the middle of nowhere with SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, I'm not staying here. I have a life to get back to! appears above SpongeBob, and drops a ladder '''Mr. Krabs: No! Take me with you! SpongeBob: '''Good luck in today's competition! up ladder '''Mr. Krabs: '''No! crying as he pulls a dollar bill out of his pocket It's alright cashy. What I'm about to say is for your ears only. Do you understand? '''Cashy: --- Mr. Krabs: '''Good. As soon as everyone falls asleep we're going to make a run for it. We can't let the fat one tag along, he will just slow us down. '''Patrick: '''Hey! I heard that! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Ah! What are you doing there Patrick? '''Patrick: '''Breathing. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Would you look at the time. Got to go. away '''Patrick: I have a question. Sandy: '''What? '''Patrick: Oh, I forgot. Sandy: Ok? Patrick: '''Oh, now I remember! '''Sandy: What is it? Patrick: '''Uh... I forgot again. '''French Narrator: Fourteen hours later... Sandy: Yawns Patrick, why don't we get some shut eye? Patrick: '''Come on Sandy, I remember this time! '''Sandy: Sighs What? Patrick: Haven't you noticed Mr. Krabs acting weird lately? Sandy: Well, he has been talking to his money for the past few hours. Why don't we finish this conversation in the morning? Patrick: Oh alright! Mr. Krabs: Do you hear that cashy? There going to sleep. Let's make a run for it. deeper into Kelp Forest Wow. It sure is dark out here. are heard coming from the bushes Mr. Krabs: Ah! What was that? At least I have cashy at Cashy Cashy: --- Mr. Krabs: Who am I kidding your just a piece of paper for crying out loud! Cashy in his hands Get a hold of yourself Krabs! Your going insane... you just wasted a perfectly good dollar! sound is heard coming from the bushes Mr. Krabs: It's just the wind. shadowy figure passes within the distance Mr. Krabs: That's not the wind. Nervously Ah! Flying Dutchman: '''Be quiet! I'm trying to get some sleep here! '''Mr. Krabs: Oh, it's just you. For a second there I thought it was a ghost. Flying Dutchman: confused Mr. Krabs: Oh, right. Should I run? Are you going to eat me now? Flying Dutchman: Of course not! That's just gross. Mr. Krabs: 'Would you happen to know a way back to the campsite from here? '''Flying Dutchman: '''What are you talking about? The campsite is just around the corner- '''Mr. Krabs: 'relieved That's a relief. For a second there I thought I was lost or something. Laughs '''Flying Dutchman: You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, before rudely interrupted, is just around the corner from the Deep Dark Trench. Mr. Krabs: I wonder how it got that name. Setting: '''Deep Dark Trench '''Mr. Krabs: '''Oh. '''Flying Dutchman: Good luck. Eugene off the trench Mr. Krabs: Ah! Flying Dutchman: '''If you survive the fall make sure to say "Hi" to Lord Poltergeist for me! '''French Narrator: Morning... Setting: 'Kelp Forest '''Plankton: 'up Ew. What's that foul smell? Is that... Sniffs sweat? '''Larry the Lobster: jacks That's just me doing my morning jumping jacks. I've got to stay in top physical condition if I want to win. Plankton: nose Could you stay in top physical condition somewhere else? Larry the Lobster: '''away, and accidently steps on Plankton '''Plankton: '''Ah! Watch where you're going klutz! '''Larry the Lobster: Sorry about that! Sandy: Did y'all get a good night's sleep? Barnacle Boy: No thanks to pop's over there. He's been snoring all night! Mermaid Man: loudly and wakes up from a nightmare Evil! Huh? Did someone say something? Oh well. back asleep Man Ray: How that buffoon ever beat me, I will never know. Karen: '''Really? It's in issue #34. '''Barnacle Boy: You read our comic books? Karen: No, but Plankton does. Plankton: '''page of comic book What? It's quality writing. '''Squidward: Has anyone seen Mr. Krabs? Patrick: '''See! I told you something was going on! First he spends the whole night talking to his money, then he mysteriously disappears. Spooky. '''Setting: Deep Dark Trench Mr. Krabs: up That was the worst nightmare I've ever had. it wasn't a nightmare Oh no, it wasn't a nightmare! Cletus: '''Hey fella, you alright? '''Mr. Krabs: No! Anything but Trenchbillies! Cletus: '''What did he just call us? '''Jordan Klein: shoulders Cletus: Where ya' headin' stranger? Mr. Krabs: Kelp Forest. Cletus: '''I know the place. '''Mr. Krabs: Can you take me there? Cletus: Depends. How much money are we talkin' bout? Mr. Krabs: All I have is this five. five dollar bill out of pocket Cletus: five dollar bill That'll do just fine. Mr. Krabs: '''No! Not Cashy Jr! '''Cletus: Your on your own then. Mr. Krabs: '''Wait! How about we make a deal? '''Jordan Klein: '''What kind a' deal? '''Mr. Krabs: If you show me the way back I'll- Jordan Klein: '''Go on a date with our momma? '''Mr. Krabs: Sighs Fine. Jordan Klein: '''Ya' hear that momma? We got's you a date! '''Ma Angler: Well, what are you waitin' for? Cook us up some grub! Cletus: Sure thing, ma! the area Ma Angler: '''We need to get ya' inside before the buzzards start circlin'. '''Setting: Ma Anglers House Mr. Krabs: What's on the menu tonight? Ma Angler: My favorite... grub worms! Mr. Krabs: Gulps Ma Angler: Cletus! Hurry out here with food! Cletus: Comin' ma! tray of grub worms onto the table Ma Angler: her lips Dig in! grabbing grub worms with her hands and stuffing it into her mouth Mr. Krabs: You know what? I'm suddenly not hungry. backs away from the table Jordan Klein: '''What bout' our deal? '''Mr. Krabs: Deals off! I'm better off on my own anyway! building and begins crying I can't go on like this! I give up! appears from above Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob! Am I glad to see you! '''SpongeBob: '''Hurry up! We don't have all day! '''Mr. Krabs: onto helicopter flies away Setting: Kelp Forest flies above the area SpongeBob: May I have your attention! The Jellyfish have given up. Everyone please climb up the ladder that we will drop momentarily, so that you can fly home safely. into megaphone gets in the helicopter SpongeBob: '''This many people haven't been in the helicopter at one time before. I sure hope we're not too heavy. '''Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard crashes SpongeBob: '''Thank you for joining me here today for our weekly elimination ceremony! '''Squidward: Yeah, yeah! Get on with it already! We didn't just crash land a helicopter for nothing! SpongeBob: throat The results are in, and the second contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: What about my one million dollars?! I was supposed to win! SpongeBob: Fred, would you kindly show Eugene the exit. Fred: Follow me sir. towards the exit Mr. Krabs: Fred This isn't over! SpongeBob: '''Does anyone have anything to say before we go home? '''Pearl: '''Well, I was kind of happy that daddy got elimintaed, because he "lent" me his credit card, and I haven't given it back yet. Giggles '''SpongeBob: That's all we have for tonight! Tune in next week for an all new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Who will be eliminated next? Will the Jellyfish continue there losing streak? All these questions and much more will be answered next week on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! The End 'Trivia' *The Trenchbillies make their debut. *This episode's transcript was changed many times before posted. *This episode was delayed one day. *Mr. Krabs is the eliminated contestant. Did You Enjoy This Episode? Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:2012 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts